Chocolate Pudding Dreams
by xovickixo
Summary: JONAS. Talking about the chocolate pudding / lemur dream so much in the last two days did nothing but remind Kevin about how much of an awesome dream it was. Kevin/Macy


_Spoilers for ep 1.08 "Complete Repeat"_

**Disclaimer: I clearly do not own anything within...props to Disney and such.**

_EDITED: Apologies to anyone who read this before 11:30pm July 7th. This was the first time I posted here and the (new to me!) formating on here ate a few of my words. Hopefully I'll be able to pick up on this stuff quickly!_

.

Talking about the chocolate pudding / lemur dream so much in the last two days did nothing but remind Kevin about how much of an awesome dream it was. Really, really awesome.

So awesome in fact that after he got home, and after he finally allowed Nick and Joe to chip his foot out of the bucket of spackle, he spent the next hour trying to find where he'd hidden his diary from last year.

Kevin was going to relive that one fateful day from last year. Again. For the third time.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

It had been surprisingly easy to follow the original script, Kevin mused as he returned home that night after eating a medium pepperoni pizza himself. He'd enjoyed the 2 and 3/4 glasses of chocolate milk while watching exactly 52 minutes of Animal Planet as he checked off two of the three remaining items on his list.

As Kevin headed up for bed it occurred to him that he should just live this day everyday! Waking up an hour early meant he'd be able to enjoy a large breakfast and, ok, maybe the caterpillar incident was unfortunate but randomly high-fiving the principal? Awesome.

Kevin looked at his page-long list one last time before shoving it aside and couldn't help but think on the one unchecked box.

Ok, so maybe he hadn't followed his day to a 'T'.

By the time he'd managed to procure a banana split sundae, the school was near empty. Kevin had spent the next eight minutes frantically searching for a female student.

He had found said female student in the form of Macy Misa who was, oh crap, crouched over the caterpillar he'd had to accidentally kill...for the third time.

Yet another butterfly that wouldn't grace the Earth with it's beauty thanks to one Kevin Lucas. Man, his karma was in tatters.

Kevin had forced himself to think of the lemur as he quietly slipped into the atrium intent on 'accidently' dumping the sundae on Macy.

But then she'd blinked her large brown eyes up at him and said, "That's a pretty impressive looking sundae there, Kevin." And she hadn't tacked on 'of JONAS' and she hadn't hit him with the tennis racket she was holding and she hadn't passed out and her lipgloss had been the color of cotton candy.

Well, the last part hadn't been relevant, Kevin reminded himself as he hung the 'Do Not Disturb' sign over his bed. Changing into his sleep clothes he 'accidently' tugged on his dad's old college shirt and 'accidently' ripped his shorts.

So, his day had almost been a carbon copy. Except for the not dumping a sundae on a female classmate and getting a slap across the face. Oh, and also the part where he helped Macy with the caterpillar funeral. He couldn't say 'no' to Macy and, plus, his karma could really use the extra points. So, other than those two -- oh, and he also hadn't driven Macy home during his original Best Day Leading To The Best Dream but other than those three things...carbon copy of the original day.

And really, those were just small changes and he couldn't see it changing the dream that much. At the worst maybe he'd be stuck with butterscotch pudding instead of chocolate.

Mmm, pudding.

Placing his eye mask on, Kevin settled in for sleep.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Kevin opened his eyes to the sight of lush green grass, clear blue skies and a large, ridiculously oversized purple armchair.

"Yes!" Kevin did a quick victory dance before taking a running jump at the chair. Man, it was just as comfy as he remembered!

All he had to do now was wait for the lemur. Chuckling, Kevin rubbed his hands together as he peered over the arms of the armchair looking out for a long black and white striped tail.

Kevin's grin split wide when he finally caught sight of the stripey black and white...socks? Kevin blinked, that was not a tail at all!

So, instead of following the striped tail down, he followed the striped socks up and up...and...and up to a pink tutu and this halter top...thing that Kevin tried to not stare at too long before looking up at the female's face. The female's face that looked surprisingly like Macy Misa.

Huh, when had Kevin stopped breathing?

She looked...cute...she looked way better than the lemur had.

He was dreaming about Macy?

Dream!Macy skipped up to the chair, daintily climbed up it and perched herself on Kevin's lap. She blinked her eyes which really were the color of chocolate. The same color of the chocolate pudding in the large bowl that he hadn't noticed her carrying earlier. "Hi, Kevin."

Kevin raised his hand and waved meekly. He watched as she dipped her finger into the bowl and brought the chocolate covered digit to her mouth.

The finger was pulled from dream!Macy's mouth with a wet 'pop' and she asked, "Are you hungry, Kevin?"

Kevin nodded mutely and watched dream!Macy dip her finger back into the bowl before offering it up to him. "Spoon," Kevin croaked.

Dream!Macy had just giggled, sucked off the second dollop of pudding from her finger and produced a spoon from her boobs -- shirt!

Kevin blinked at the spoonful of pudding being held in front of him. It wasn't until the spoon was bumped again his bottom lip and she'd sing-songed 'open up' that Kevin finally complied. Watching dream!Macy share the spoon between the two of them, he was quicker to react the next time the spoon was offered.

Yes, he was fully aware that he should feed himself but if Macy -- dream!Macy wanted to feed him, who was he to stop her? Plus, he'd let the lemur feed him before and really this was, uhm, no different?

Kevin wasn't sure how long dream!Macy had been feeding the two of them but the bowl didn't appear to be getting any emptier and Kevin didn't seem to be getting any fuller. He tried to glance down at his watch but merely managed to get pudding on his face.

"Silly goose!" Dream!Macy had cooed, tapping him on the nose before leaning in and licking the pudding off his cheek.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Ow!" Kevin ripped his sleep mask from his face as he was torn from his dream. Rubbing his sore shoulder, he used his other hand to wipe the sleep from his eyes.

"Dude, I don't even want to know what you were dreaming about," Joe said before throwing a heap of clothes at him. "C'mon, we're going to be late for school."

Kevin sat up in his bed blinking in confusion before his dream suddenly came rushing back to him. Great Zoboomafoo's ghost, forgive him! That hadn't been the lemur dream at all. That had been...that had been Macy and...and wow.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Avoiding Macy was taking far more effort than Kevin was sure it should. Especially considering they weren't even the same grade and Kevin hadn't even went near his own or Macy's locker.

He even avoided Stella because he was never sure just how good her ESP was. His brother's were being avoided because Joe was still being a jerk about his dream and Nick was far too clever for Kevin's good.

By lunch he was feeling a bit better so he joined his brothers and Stella for lunch. He was still being cautious around Stella which is why he didn't grab the single empty seat between Nick and Stella. The remaining two empty seat faced the wall which is why Kevin didn't see Macy approach until she sat down right next to him.

"Hi, guys!" Macy chirped, placing her lunch tote in front of her. "Hey, Kevin."

Nobody seemed to notice that Kevin didn't return the greeting.

"I brought something for you, Kevin."

Real!Macy's smile might actually be nicer than dream!Macy's smile. Everyone seemed to be looking at Kevin and he realized Macy had spoken to him. She'd -- she'd brought him something? "For me?" That was odd, normally his voice only got squeaky when he was lying.

"Uh huh! I had my mom whip-up some of her world famous chocolate pudding so I could say thank you for the icecream yesterday."

Kevin was pretty sure he couldn't breath anymore and while his dream!self could pull it off Kevin was pretty sure real!him actually needed the oxygen. When he realized he was being stared at, again, he squeaked out an 'oh' and forced a smile but forgot to inhale again.

This had to be a dream. There was no way that Macy could know! It was preposterous! Which meant that earlier he'd merely had a dream within a dream and was now currently still dreaming and he could prove he was still dreaming by pinching himself.

Kevin panicked, the pinch had hurt! Which meant that he hadn't had a dream within a dream he'd merely had a completely normal regular everyday type dream about a pretty brunette spoon feeding him chocolate pudding which was completely normal and then woke up to find that the same pretty brunette was offering him chocolate pudding again. Again, all completely normal! Except, maybe, if that pinch was just a dream hurt. He pinched himself again, man, it was hard to tell!

"Ooh, can I have some?" Stella asked, even as her purple nails caught the lip of the container and started dragging it closer, "Your mom makes the best pudding ever."

Kevin was shocked to realize no one had even noticed his freak out and had just continued on as is.

"Hey! None for you!" Macy playfully rapped the back of Stella's hand with a fork. "This is for Kevin."

"It's not even that great," Stella pouted, staring morosely down at her cob salad.

"Oh, you can have a little," Macy teased, taking a small scoop of pudding and scraping it off her finger onto the side of Stella's plate.

Kevin was shocked he hadn't passed out yet from the complete and utter lack of breathing he was doing. Watching Macy giggle -- Stella too, but so not important! -- and pop her finger into her mouth, Kevin couldn't help BUT think of The Dream. The Dream which was now quite clearly The Best Dream In The Existence Of Ever And Ever Amen. "Spoon," Kevin croaked out...again...

"Yup, I got some right," Macy frowned, her hands searching through her bag. "Ah, man! They should be--" Macy pulled her face from her bag. "Oops. We can always use our fingers."

For the second time in under a year, Macy Misa caused Kevin Lucas to pass out.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Kevin?"

Kevin blinked his eyes and smiled up dreamily at the face above him. "Hey, Macy." Macy giggled and blushed before turning away. Kevin had just about closed his eyes when a sudden rush of cold was pressed to the back of his head. "Holy mother of cold!"

"Sorry! But you've got a pretty nasty bump on the back of your head. Nurse Ha--"

"This isn't our lunch table!" Kevin declared, suddenly realizing he was laying on a cot in the nurses office. "What...I passed out!" Sitting up, Kevin looked around the empty room.

"Mmhm," Macy hummed, reaching up to reapply the icepack to the back of Kevin's head, "and hit your head on the staircase on the way down. Hence the icepack."

"Where is ev--everyone?" Kevin started to ask when Macy shifted closer, trying to get comfortable and keep the ice applied. Any closer and she'd be in his lap! In his lap feeding him pudding, his mind quickly supplied. Oh, crap, he couldn't breathe again! Macy pressed in a slight bit closer and Kevin started to panic. How could he be both crazy excited and worrying he was going to pass out? Macy! This must be how she--! "Why are you not freaking out?!" Why was he freaking out?! "A member of JONAS is right here and you're all cool as a penguin!" How was this fair?!

Macy flushed and looked a bit hurt, "I don't freak out all the time! Well, not completely anyway! And plus, medical emergency so wins out over, y'know, everything! And, also, everyone is in class."

"Oh..." Kevin guessed that made sense. "Why aren't you in class?"

"Medical emergency," Macy reminded him before adding, "It's just gym. I wanted to make sure you were ok."

"You're missing gym? But you love gym!" Macy just shrugged but didn't say anything her focus, apparently, on keeping ice applied to the lump on his head. This was all very peculiar. "Why did you bring me chocolate pudding today, Macy?"

"Because yesterday you stayed and helped with Mr. Caterpillar's funeral and didn't think it was silly."

"Well, it wasn't silly. And I also didn't spill icecream on you."

Macy gave a quiet giggle, "No, I guess you didn't. So, there, you didn't spill icecream on me, shared a sundae with me, drove me home and helped with the funeral."

"I stepped on that caterpillar." He stepped on the caterpillar that first time because he was rushing to his next class that he was pretty much late for because he had, literally, stopped to smell the roses.

"Oh, Kevin... Not on purpose I hope."

"Well, technically, but," and Kevin quickly explained The Dream...well, not the new The Dream but the original, what he thought was, The Dream but was clearly a pale knock off of The Best Dream In The Existence Of Ever And Ever Amen. Uh, right. He explained The Dream Version Lemur and all the events that had led up to it.

Macy giggled, "Lucky! I still feel really bad for Mr. Caterpillar but...wow, a lemur AND chocolate pudding!"

"I know, right?!"

"So you had the dream again last night, then?"

"No," Kevin said before he could stop himself, "Well, yes, well, technically... You see, there was--"

"You didn't spill icecream on me!" Macy gasped, her eyes wide, "Oh, Kevin! I'm so sorry! I ruined your whole night! Mr. Caterpillar passed on for nothing!" Her bottom lip started quaking as her eyes filled with tears.

"No, really Macy, it's ok! Oh, please don't cry! It wasn't for nothing, I swear! Oh, shh, shh, shh! My night was awesome, it wasn't ruined at all! In fact I had the best dream ever! You--" Crap!

"Better than a lemur feeding you pudding?! Ha! How is that even possible?"

Oh, hohoho, she was a tricky one! Kevin clamped his mouth shut and looked around frantically for a suitable distraction because he knew...oh, he knew if he opened his mouth only badness would come forth. A silvery glint suddenly caught Kevin's eye. "Spoon!" Kevin declared loudly as he held up the aforementioned utensil. Ha, crisis averted! Go, Kevin.

"Oh! Right!" Macy finally dropped the icepack and leaned over the bed. "The cafeteria staff would only let me have one. They didn't trust me when I told them I'd return them before the end of the day. I figured we could have the pudding when you finally woke up."

The smell of the rich chocolate pudding hit Kevin before he could even fully process what Macy had said. He didn't think it possible, but this pudding smelt even better than the dream!pudding had. Apparently, his brain finally caught up with him because it suddenly occurred to Kevin that he was about to share a bowl of chocolate pudding with Macy for real while they sat on a cot alone in the nurses' office. Realizing he was opening his mouth to say something, Kevin headed himself off by quickly shoving a spoonful of pudding into his mouth.

Wow.

Kevin removed the spoon slowly and handed it back to Macy. His eyes closed as he slowly savored his mouthful of pudding. When he finally opened his eyes, Macy was licking the last of her pudding off the spoon. Placing his hands on her shoulders, Kevin waited until she met his eyes before saying, "Macy Misa, you are better than lemurs any day of the year."

Macy blushed and gave a nervous giggle. She pulled back and gave him a playful punch on the shoulder, "Oh, Kevin!"

Kevin knew the punch wasn't meant to hurt but she'd hit the same spot as Joe had this morning. He was pretty sure she hadn't caught his quiet 'ow'.

The pair settled back and dug into the pudding in earnest. Stella hadn't been lying. Best. Pudding. Ever! It wasn't until the bowl was near empty and Macy was lingering over her time with the spoon that Kevin finally spoke again.

"You don't happen to take ballet, do you?"

Macy didn't seem to find this random question odd at all, bless her. "Not since, like, grade school. I think I still have the tutu in my closet," she said with a giggle.

"Awesome."

.

The End...I think, maybe...


End file.
